


Surprise, Surprise

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [160]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Surprise! - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a normal check-up on the baby brings unexpected news to both Megatron and Eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

"...I'm sorry?"

 

"Um... S-Sir," Hook nervously mumbled as he gripped the medical device in his hand harder, "...She's... Your wife is having twins."

 

It was like deer in headlights.  Both his boss and the woman lying on his medical table were gaping at him as if he had grown two heads and a tail.

 

"T-Twins?"

 

"Yes, ma'am.  Twins."

 

"...How-?"

 

"Well, sir, it's possible that Mrs. Eclipse released two eggs, though it is more likely that after the conceiving that the egg-"

 

"I know how children are made!" Primus, did Megatron go from stunned to angry fast. "Just tell me why!"

 

...Okay, so his boss was losing it a bit at the news.  Time to tread lightly before his head was smashed into the screen of the ultrasound machine.

 

"... It just is.  Sir.  Here," he pointed to one of the masses on the screen, "And here," then he moved his finger to the other, "Are your healthy set of twins.  Which are about three months along and doing just fine, from what I can see."

 

He hoped that was enough.  Megatron wasn't looking at him anymore.  His focus was on the screen where he and Eclipse could see the outlines of their children.  Plural, noteworthy.

 

"Twins..."

 

"M-Megatron?"

 

"Twins... we're having twins," Megatron kept his gaze on the screen and sat back down in his seat, still holding his wife's hand.

 

"Sir?"

 

"We're having twins."

 

Eclipse looked between her husband and Hook before she reached out to pat the stunned man's shoulder.

 

"...Dr. Hook, could you give us a minute?"

 

"Yes, please, of course." And the doctor quickly vacated the room, not wanting to be any near his boss whom he might have just broken.

 

He hoped he could run far enough in case of any repercussions.

 

END


End file.
